sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Specter the Fox
Basic Info '''Name:''' SpecterCaelum Sora Fox '''Nicknames: '''Flyy, Specs, Twister, Spec-T '''Likes:''' Hoverboarding, Martial arts, Team Vulnero ,the World Grand Prix, music '''Dislikes: '''Dr. Eggman, Ignorance '''Fav Food:''' Cookies! Stats Height: Taller than Chaos and Veshae XD 72 marks tall. '''Weight:''' 70 lbs. '''Medical Conditions:''' None to date. '''Mental Conditions:''' Acute Bipolar disorder Background SpecterCaelum (kai-lum) Sora Fox was born August 3rd to LaraCaelestis (kai-less-tiss) Eileen Fox and Titan Ace Staraptor in Metropolis Central Hospital. Her father,Titan, taught her various moves that utilize her abilty to manipulate air, which she inherited from him. Lara taught her how to fight using Martial Arts, which include: Assassination Martial Arts, Bone Martial Arts, Aikido, TaeKwonDo, and many other styles.Specter's parents died when she was 3 years old in a tragic car crash. Her aunt, Fiona Fox ( who is Lara's younger twin sister) took her in to raise her. Fiona raised Specter as her own ( as a matter of fact, Specter's starangely polite manner of speaking is an imitation of Fiona's) until Specter was 5 years old, when Dr. Gerald Robotnik and Scourge the Hedgehog broke into their house and murdered Fiona after nearly destroying Metroplois. Specter grew up alone until she turned 16, when she returned to Metropolis, where she bought an apartment. At age 17, she met Chaos the Hedgehog and Veshae the Vulpix after colliding with them when she was rushing to pay her bills and rent. As it turned out, the 2 girls were searching for a "Fly" member for their "Hero's" team, so Specter took the position, thus Team Vulnero was formed. Specter's main pride and joy is her custom Air Gear "Street Urchin". Specter is the oldest member of Team Vulnero by a year ( She is 18, Chaos is 17, Veshae is 14). Specter is like a mother figure to Veshae and Chaos, as she constantly keeps them out of trouble. Because of her constanly cool and calm demeanor, people are surprised to see her fight, as she is as tough as the other 2 girls. Specter is the only member of Team Vulnero that is pretty much unaware of Chaos' past, simply because she never asked and doesn't care. Neither Veshae nor Chaos know anything of her past though, although Veshae knows who her father was, and Chaos had heard of Lara before. Shadow it seems, knows of her parents and Fiona though, but it isn't proven how much he really knows. Specter, Lara, Titan, and Fiona were all very tight and close. Specter's Parents '''Lara: '''Lara was once a member of ruthless assassins led by Eggman. She was forced to kill anyone she was told to, but eventually they rebelled and escaped his clutches. She met Titan while looking for a place to live, and married him. Lara ended up working for GUN, but quit to look after Specter. '''Titan: '''Titan left Poke'topia at age 13 to live on Mobias, where he met the love of his life, Lara. Titan also worked for GUN until his tragic death. Special Abilities '''Hurricane Season:''' Specter whips up hurricane force winds capable of causing internal damage. '''Gale Force Wing Scythe: '''Specter whips up multiple twisters to blow away enemies. '''Fire Storm( usable with Veshae):''' Specter picks up Veshae, who is engulfed in flames, in a tornado, which sets on fire, and sends it flying toward enemies. '''Lighnting Storm( usable with Chaos): '''Specter seperates the air from the water droplets in the air around the enemy, then Cahos shocks the water around the enemy, shocking them. " My life is my life. I live it how I want. Whether I spend it searching for Revenge is no business of yours. Live your life, and I live mine. It's the only one we have."